


Finally Together

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular game night, but for Derek it was the first day of the rest of his life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 26
Kudos: 264
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Series  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Game Night  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek caught the scent of someone new to the group, and he wasn't sure that he liked it. There wasn't supposed to be anyone new unless the whole group approved. Derek hadn't been asked at all. He didn't want to be the asshole, but it was hard to add someone to a game that was already going. It was probably some friend of Cora's. Inhaling again, there was something about the scent though that Derek found that he knew. Under the smell of medication, there was something. Spice and peach.

Stopping at the door, inhaled again and found the other part that was missing, covered up by the smells of pack and family. He listened for the telltale bouncing leg and breathing. He hadn't seen Stiles in ten years. Not since he went to live with his aunt when he was thirteen after a case of bullying had left him beaten to hell in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School. Cora and Spencer had been pissed off about it all. The school had been called on how they had handled it before that point leading up to the lacrosse team beating the shit out of a student for being gay. It hadn't gone well for the school at all as there had been other infraction against most of them, and then they lost their two best players from the freshman grade to Devenford prep. Jackson and his best friend Danny because Danny was openly gay, and the only reason he hadn't been targeted was that he was the best friend of Jackson Whittemore, whose well-connected father would have done sued everyone.

In the end, there had been a lot of suing and then a bunch of kids being brought up on hate crimes charges. The kids had forgotten that Stiles' father was the Sheriff for the county and an only child.

It had been hard after Stiles left for Noah. Derek had seen a lot more of him at family dinners, his mother and father adopting the man, so he wasn't as alone and so that Stiles didn't worry about his health. Then Stiles had gone to college. Cora talked about him on occasion but never the same way that she had before. He figured that they had grown apart with the distance.

Derek opened the door to his loft and zeroed in on Stiles. He still looked like he could be jail bait, but he was still pretty in Derek's eyes. Derek had seen what kind of man he could grow up to be, and he was right that he was a heartbreaker. He was smiling, and his eyes were sparkling. He glanced around the room and then settled in again on the person he was talking to before he flailed, and his eyes went right back to Derek. Yeah, Stiles seemed like he was exactly the same.

"Dude!" Stiles rushed over to Derek, and even with Derek's werewolf reflexes, he nearly didn't open his arms in time to catch the man. "You grew hair!"

"Hello, Stiles," Derek said, letting fondness slip into his tone. He looked at Cora, who was grinning at him. Stiles' crush on Derek had lasted all the way until Stiles had left. After that, it wasn't like they could scent him to smell it.

"I missed you guys."

Derek felt the vibration in Stiles that he thought was him laughing until he smelled the saltiness of his tears. Derek looked at Cora in shock for a few seconds before he had to focus on Stiles again because the guy was going limp in his arms.

So far it was just the pack who was there, the rest of their friends weren't going to be there for about an hour. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Stiles. He inhaled again, and this time, he could smell pain all over Stiles.

"So, we have an issue that we need to take care of and be a united front before we go to mom."

"What's up?" Derek saw that Stiles wasn't going anywhere. He manhandled the younger man over to the couch and dropped down, pulling him with him. Stiles had never been that big on affection from anyone but his father until Cora all but forced him into pack cuddles. It had been hard to keep him from finding out what they were, but they had done it.

"Do you remember about two years ago there was the rumor of a Spark having been found?" Laura asked.

Derek looked down at Stiles, but the man was asleep. He used to do that on Derek all the time when he had an emotional day after the death of his mother. A decade and he was still Stiles' safe place. He wasn't sure what he thought about that.

"Yes. Mom was excited until it was found out that he wasn't entertaining any pack for becoming their Emissary. Deaton's tired and wants to retire, but he refuses to until we have someone to protect us. No one has ventured near us."

Laura nodded her head. Derek and she both knew more than that about it. Laura wasn't willing to be the next Alpha, so Derek had stepped up to learn it all and to become it. It hadn't been on his radar.

"There was a rumor that he bonded with a pack six months ago."

"Well, I guess that bond wasn't consensual, and the Alpha tried to make it more than just an Emissary bond, by force."

"What happened? How do you know this?"

"Sheriff stopped by an hour and a half ago. He knew that we all met up here before game nights, I guess Danny talks about it at the station. Stiles refused to go anywhere but to you. When you weren't there, he nearly freaked out."

"What happened to him? I can smell his pain, and it doesn't seem mental as much as physical."

"He killed the Alpha that tried to bond him to his pack as a mate without his consent."

"He's the Spark?" Derek asked. He looked down at Stiles, but he was still asleep.

Sparks were rare. Usually, one born every hundred years or so.

"Yeah, and from what we could get from him, the reason why he never wanted to bond with just any old pack that fit well was that he knew he already had a pack. He indulged us with letting us think that he didn't know what we were." Cora sounded pleased at that. She had chaffed the hardest on not telling Stiles about them.

"He wants to be our Emissary?"

"The Sheriff let something slip to me that he told me in confidence and for me to share with you and Mom as needed," Cora said. He looked at Stiles, and her heart was breaking. "He thinks that he's your mate."

Derek closed his eyes. He knew that already. He knew what Stiles thought, but he had never wanted Stiles to come home to him. He was tied here and had been since he had figured that out. It was more than a hunch, and Derek was pretty sure himself.

"They are going to come after him, aren't they?"

"Yes, that's why we wanted to talk, just us before we went to Mom," Laura said.

Derek looked at Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. They had been silent during all of this. All of the Betas that were under Derek in age were all part of his pack within the pack, other than Laura. It was meant to show his mother that he was serious about it all and that he would be a good Alpha.

Moving a little, Derek laid himself down and let Stiles settle on top of him. Stiles' nose went right for Derek's neck. Mates were something that was looked at with pride. Unlike the theory of soulmates and the like, one only knew that someone was their Mate after a long time. It was more of a mutual decision type thing more than instant. Derek had known that Stiles was someone he liked as more than a friend just before Stiles started high school. Derek had been at college at that point, and hearing about what happened had nearly had Derek going home. When Stiles never came back each summer, he regretted not seeing Stiles while he was in the hospital.

Derek had called him a few times, letting Stiles ramble at him while he was bored in the hospital under guard. It was then that Derek's father had run for Mayor, and he had won every single time since then. The basis of it was acceptance for all. What had happened to Stiles had really pissed off the whole Hale family. Looking down at Stiles, Derek sighed and looked up at the ceiling next. Then a thought occurred to him.

"The Sheriff knows about us."

"Yeah, that's what he figured as well." Cora had that tone that said she found it cute that it was just occurring to him.

"When did his Spark become active?" Erica asked.

"Don't know. He didn't say, and I asked him before you three got here."

A knock on the door had Derek nearly jumping off the couch until the scent of Chinese food hit him. He settled back down and checked on Stiles. The smell of food was going to pull him out of his sleep. Even if he needed it.

"We ordered enough for an army. He smelled hungry, so we just ordered ahead. Got everyone their foodstuffs. I figured while we ate, we could roll up his character for tonight."

"Sure." Derek nodded his head. Derek was more than willing to play Rifts with Stiles. It had been too long since they had.

The discussion of everything supernatural was put on hold for rolling up Stiles' character and eating. Stiles sat beside Derek the entire time, never wanting to be left alone, and Derek knew that the smell of his anxiousness when Derek went to the bathroom soured the mood a little.

"Where's Roscoe?" Derek asked while they cleaned up from the game night.

Stiles was over by the window, looking out after grabbing the water bottle that had been thrown at his head and bounced all the way over there when Stiles had ended up seducing the Glitter Boy after Erica had failed.

"Dad's got it in the garage. It's a pretty flashy Jeep. I got free of the Alpha and gassed up and drove here. I had my ID and stuff on me. My apartment is warded, and no one can get into it unless they have a key. I've already called a friend of mine I made, and he's going to clear my stuff out. The Wolves should stay away from there. I'm going to need my friend to have a safe passage here. His spouse already does, according to him."

"That's only for Hunters." Derek looked at Stiles. It was the first time that Stiles had brought up any of this to him. Though they hadn't been alone at all since the evening started. They were only alone now because Laura and Cora were driving the humans home, and the trio was back at the Hale house for their early shifts at work the next day.

"Yeah, the school I went to uses Hunters to make sure that it's safe for everyone there. That's where I went after college. My Spark manifested in the aftermath of freshman year."

Freshman year was the only thing that Derek had heard Stiles call what happened to him. Derek always called it the attack on Stiles. He knew that things were different on Stiles' side compared to everyone else.

"And who is this Hunter and his spouse?" Derek tried to track the Hunters that he knew were safe. There was only a single one that Derek trusted above them all, and if anything happened in Beacon Hills, he was the only one who was allowed to work it. The Hunter Council was more than willing to play ball with that after what Gerard Argent had tried to do to Alpha Deucalion and then what Kate had been found doing a state over at the same time.

Christopher Argent was a different man than his father and sister. He had given them up and made sure that he kept Argent Arms in his control. He had even given up his wife for crimes as well once he found evidence of them. Chris had been raising his daughter, who was around Stiles' age alone. There were rumors though that had married a few years ago; however, he kept that information close to the vest.

"Chris Argent and his husband, Peter. I've never met Peter as Chris keeps him pretty away from all of the Hunter business. I've talked to him on the phone. He's nice. According to Chris, he's manipulative to those who they don't consider family. I heard them one night when I was staying with Chris during a break at school. I was sick of the school and Ally was home, so we hung out. Peter misses his family, and he wanted to go home. I don't know what about the family has them apart, but he was upset."

Derek rubbed at his nose. He only knew a little of what had his mother and uncle on the outs, but Derek knew that it had to do with Peter getting caught in bed with someone that she didn't like. Derek wondered if that man was Chris Argent. Word was that he had married his wife to solidify a pact between two Hunter families but that neither of them loved each other and were known to have a lot of affairs outside of the marriage.

"Can you call him?" Derek asked.

"Sure." Stiles fumbled for his phone and typed in a number by heart.

"Stiles, sweetheart, Chris said you already made it home to your father. Is something wrong?" Derek hadn't heard his Uncles' voice in fifteen years, but he knew exactly who that was.

"I wanted to talk to Chris. The Alpha Heir wants to talk to him."

"You know he's been secretive about who this Alpha of yours is. Are you going to tell me?"

"They have safe passage, both of them," Derek said loud enough that he knew Peter would hear him.

"Stiles, where are you from?" Peter asked. His voice was a little strained.

"Beacon Hills." Stiles looked at Derek with a confused look on his face.

"Hand the phone to my nephew," Peter said.

Stiles looked at Derek in shock, but he handed over the phone. Derek stepped up to take it, and he pulled Stiles to him. Stiles tucked his head into Derek's neck. Derek wrapped his free arm around Stiles and held him tightly. Derek knew that they needed to talk, but that could come after he got off the phone with his uncle.

"Derek," Peter said before Derek could say a single word.

"Why did mom banish you?"

"Because of my off and on again relationship with Chris Argent. We were together from when we were teenagers, and she found out and threw me out of the pack. Why?"

"Mom is getting ready to hand over the Alpha power to me. She's tired after years of dealing with everything. We were waiting to find a new Emissary for me, and I have found the one that I want." Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead to keep him quiet. Stiles made a questioning noise but didn't say anything.

"A pretty little thing that we both know?"

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"Chris feels paternal to him. The second that Stiles got away from the pack that had him, and he checked in with his father, Chris geared up. He's on a hunt now. That's why I have his phone. He doesn't like having distractions. The new pack Alpha wants blood, and Chris is giving it to him, his own pack's blood. Those who submit and allow themselves to be questioned will live. He's taking Ally with him. The Argent Matriarch is on the warpath. They allied with another pack in the area who are going to take in the wolves that want to be free of the other pack. I'm at Stiles' now packing everything up, and by the time it's all said and done, we will be on our way to Beacon Hills. We are going across the country in a box truck, so it will take time. Is this you offering me a place back in the pack?"

"Yes. As soon as I am Alpha, yes." Derek knew that his mother had her things that she was rigid on, but this was going to be his pack, and he was more than happy to have his Uncle back in it. Especially if he would step up as Left Hand. His mother had an idiot for a Left Hand at the moment, and while Laura made an excellent Right Hand, Cora did not make a good Left Hand at all.

"Well, then I shall head to where you are with Stiles' things when we make it to Beacon Hills. I assume that you are going to be moving him in with you?"

"Yes." Derek looked down at Stiles, who was looking at him with relief in his eyes. "We can't be sure who is coming after him. They might have allies who want to do something to him. On the West Coast, the Hale pack has a good name on the East. We are nothing."

"Hmm. I think that no one will touch him. Even if they have allies, forcing a bond onto an Emissary and then a mating bond on someone makes one a piece of shit. Chris was worried about him staying with his father, so you are a good option. I have missed you, nephew, and I would love to talk, but I am packing up Stiles' plants for a safe journey, and I would rather not snap a single bit off. He would kill me. Chris tells me that he treats his plants as his children."

"Have a good trip, uncle. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call." Derek hung up and looked at the phone before tossing it onto the couch. He knew that it was a phone that Stiles had grabbed. His cell was lost somewhere at the place where he had escaped from. Derek figured the pack threw it all away after dealing with the death of their former Alpha. He pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket and texted the Sheriff to use his account to buy Stiles a new phone. That it was the pack account and since Stiles was Emissary, it was his job to buy him a new one. He should also go ahead and transfer his personal one there as well. Derek wasn't sure that the man would do that part, but Stiles being pack made Noah pack as well.

Stiles yawned so wide that his jaw cracked a little.

"Let's go to bed," Derek said.

"You don't have to coddle me," Stiles said, his body going rigid.

"Not coddling you. Want you near me. Stiles, I've known for a long time that you might be my Mate. I never wanted to bring you home when I thought you didn't want to be here, and I was tied here. If I had known you were magical and training like that, I would have made the Emissary offer as soon as I found out. I wouldn't want anyone else in this pack to be that person for me. There is a bond between Emissary and Alpha, and having that as well as your mate bond with me would make us a pair that would be hard to fight against. That my pack gets a Spark is just a perk."

Stiles laughed, and he slumped down into Derek again.

"Wrap your arms around my neck."

Stiles did as Derek asked and squeaked when Derek grabbed his ass and lifted him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's back without Derek having to tell him to. Derek carried Stiles up to the bedroom on the second floor of the loft and set him down on the bed before kneeling in front of him. He cupped his face and felt that aches and pains inside of him. He could feel them better now that he was looking for them, and he drew them out. 

Gasping, Stiles curled into him. Derek hated the pain that he was in. He could feel it all over him. 

"Didn't they give you anything?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but I had to go to the place here in town, and they don't have magic users here. I emailed Chris my file, and he's going to take it to a doctor back home and get him to give me stuff. There is nothing in modern medicine that my magic doesn't burn out of me. So those things do nothing for me. It's why I was in the hospital here as long as I was. They did what they could but if baffled them. When I made it to my aunt, she knew exactly what was wrong, and she got me the help that I needed. That's when dad decided that I wasn't coming home. He made sure I got into schools that I needed to learn everything that I really needed to control my magic but also live in the real world as he said." 

Derek dragged his hands down Stiles' neck and then under his shirt. Stiles shivered, and Derek was pretty sure that it wasn't in relief at the pain leaving him. He was trembling at having hands on him. 

"I'm in no shape to do more than sleep," Stiles whined. 

Derek laughed and leaned up to kiss him. He poured all of his emotions into that kiss. Stiles kissed him back with just as much emotion. By the time they were done, Stiles was on his back with Derek leaning over him, the only reason why Stiles wasn't a ball of pain from having Derek's body on him was that he was continually draining the new pain from the pressure. He pushed up and out of the kiss before taking his hand away from him. He stayed above him though, looking at Stiles with arousal on his cheeks and his mouth parting as he panted. Derek wanted to see this more. He wanted to see it all the time. 

"I want to take you on a date tomorrow afternoon." Derek shifted to where he was balanced on one arm and cupped the side of Stiles' face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. There was no pain left in his body, which Derek wanted for him while he was sleeping. Once he had something to take his pain a better way, Derek wasn't going to let him be in pain. 

"Sure. Dad told me I'm to be with a wolf at all times. He threatened to make Wilcox have to babysit me."

"Wilcox hates you," Derek said.

"Yeah, well, that's because I purposely did things to him that bothered his wolf, but he could never prove that I knew. I taunted his ass with it for years. Today, he was worried about me. He was the first one that I saw when I made it into the station. The pack was keeping up with texts ad stuff. They had someone read over everything on my phone and make sure that they could mimic me well enough that no one knew. So when I showed up at the station bloody as hell and demanding to see my father, he freaked the hell out. He could smell how in pain I was. He rushed to me and used the pain drain to figure out what was wrong with me and then had Parrish drive while he held me in the back of the SUV. Dad met us at the ER. It sucked, but it was what it was."

"Cora never mentioned anything was off with you, other than it taking you longer to respond sometimes, but she figured you were busy with schooling. You extended your degree studies, and we all knew how you can spiral."

"Yeah, I finished all of the six months ago. I was going home, coming home. I was going to show up at your loft and demand the job as Emissary."

"I nearly didn't recognize you, the smell of your magic changed your profile, but under, I could find your scent. I was so happy to see you, and then you were injured. I could see your pain, smell it. Then you did what you always used to do when you were upset and in pain. A decade and nothing had changed." Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead and backed away. He walked to his dresser and found clothes for both of them. "Shirt or no?"

"No. It hurts too much to put one on that I don't want to sleep in one. Cora promised she get me some of my flannels from Dad's. Dad had bought a few that he thought I would like at the store a few weeks ago and hadn't got to ship them out to me yet. Which I'm glad of. He messaged back and forth with Cora on which ones, and he showed me while we were in the hospital. I really love all of them. I don't want to get up." Stiles started to pout. 

"I'll get your pants off and then on you again, don't worry. Just like I used to when you passed out in my bed when you were a kid."

"You weren't much older!" Stiles said. He stuck his tongue out at Derek, and it only made Derek want to move over and catch it between his lips ad suck. Yeah, Derek had it bad, and he had been able to keep it at bay for a long time, but now he was allowed to touch, and he was allowed to want. There was no stopping it now. 

The wolf part of Derek howled as he was allowed to strip Stiles down to his underwear and then dress him again in his clothes. It was good. He loved it a lot. Stiles was mostly asleep as Derek pulled him up the bed and wrapped his arms around him. He found a place that he could hold onto that wouldn't press on the bruises that were on him. 

"How did you kill him?" Derek asked.

"I cut his head off with a sword. He was screaming at me about how I would be his mate, and I would protect his pack while they pushed further and further out, taking over other packs and him killing the Alphas. He wanted to be the rules of the world or something. I kind of tuned him out. He had a sword on the wall that he kept sharpened. I had seen him sharpening it the week before. It was easier and harder than I thought. I swung hard, but even I didn't understand how easy it was to go through flesh and how it would feel to go through bone. I threw up, and then I ran. I had enough magic from where he had been drugging me while trying to brainwash me that I was able to get to where I could mask my scent as I ran. I got the hell out of there using one of their pack vehicles and then left it while I grabbed the Jeep. I didn't even go inside my place. I just took off. I drove and barely slept. I took short naps and drove until I couldn't anymore and repeated that. I didn't trust that no one would stop me. I called Chris the first chance that I got and made it here to get to Dad. I needed him. I wanted you, but I needed him with his power that he could exert to make sure that no one came after me." 

"You did the right thing. He can protect you legally, and I'll make sure that no pack touches you. I'll put out the word that you are mine, in all ways. We have the background to make sure that no one questions."

"The Magical and Hunter Councils already know who my choice of pack is. I made sure that they both knew. As soon as word gets out that I got away from a pack that wasn't yours, I'm going to assume that things are going to come down on them. Chris let the Hunters know, but the Magical guys are going to be pissed. I think that it was assumed that word reached them that the Spark had been bound; they thought it was you guys. Finding out it wasn't, it's going to piss off a lot of people."

"You will do only what you want to do," Derek promised. He felt Stiles nod his head, and then he was tucking his face into Derek's arm that was under his head, and he was asleep in seconds. It was adorable that Stiles did that. Derek hadn't found it as adorable when they were younger, and Derek hated it when Stiles fell asleep on him in his bed, but now it was the best thing. They were both already too attached, but Derek was going to make sure that Stiles didn't have to worry about anything like being taken ever again. 

* * *

Derek was laughing when he felt his phone vibrate. He ignored it until it kept on doing it. He looked down to see that it was the pack chat texting group. He frowned and flipped it open. Stiles was silent as Derek did so. Derek scrolled up to the first message as more came in, and that's when Derek found the link that had been sent nearly fifteen minutes ago. He clicked it, and it opened up to a news article. 

It was about a cult that had kidnapped the son of a Sheriff in California that started a fight with itself, and by the time that the FBI got there, there was no one else alive except for the pair that had left and called the FBI at the start of the fight. Derek reread the article as it was sparse with information, just what the FBI had released so far. It wasn't hard to understand that it was the group that had Stiles. Derek handed the phone over to Stiles when the younger man raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Holy shit, Chris said that he had a few friends who were going with him, but I didn't..." Stiles stopped talking, and he clicked through the images that Derek had ignored. "Fuck me. Derek, that's not just the FBI. That's the BAU."

"Who?" Derek asked.

"You don't know who...who am I asking, of course, you don't know who the BAU are. They hunt serial killers and the like. Serial murders, or the serious kinds of repetitive crimes. They hunt the worst of the worst. And that's the big team. I'm shocked that I never thought that one of the BAU teams had to know about the supernatural. I mean, someone needs to deal with people like the Alpha Pack if they hadn't been stopped long before they had been. Or..." Stiles swallowed.

"The rest of the Argents if Kate had been able to keep on going like she had."

"It blows my kind that there are FBI agents that are in the know. I just...GAH!" Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek kept his smile to himself at Stiles' antics. He loved it when Stiles was like this. He had watched him research something online for three hours once when he was thirteen, and Derek had been nineteen and home from college for a few days. 

"So that's a good thing, though, right?" Derek asked.

"Oh, sure. That means that something will be done, but it also means that they will be sending someone here to talk to me at some point. Or at least do a Skype interview or something. They might be okay with doing that part through the station. I'll have to talk to Dad." Stiles looked up over Derek's shoulder and looked happy. 

Then their waitress was setting down their food on the table. Stiles' plate had a double helping of french fries to go with his burger and the salad he had already eaten. Derek knew that he was hungry. Stiles' stomach had started to growl before he woke up that day, and he had put away an impressive amount of food the night before. Derek didn't think that he had ever seen him eat that much, and he assumed it was from not eating while rushing back to Beacon Hills to get to his pack for safety. 

Derek took his phone back when Stiles handed it over. He read over the messages about how his mother knew that they were a pack, and it looked like Hunters had taken them out. He read over a few of the older members who were talking about how they would need to prepare to have Hunters coming for them. Derek was in the middle of texting that they didn't need to worry about it, and he would explain when someone else messaged that they saw Chris Argent in one of the photos and how it seemed that he was up to his family's tricks again. Derek messaged the group what he was going to say along with the fact that none of them understood what was going on, and they needed to shut down the discussion before someone did something stupid. He watched as a few people started to type, but no words came after that until his mother told him that he was naive.

"Looks like my mom wants to be chicken little," Derek said as he put his phone to sleep and then looked at Stiles.

"Great. So we need to eat fast?"

"Yes." 

Stiles nodded and started to inhale his food. At least he was chewing it all. Derek started to eat his food faster as well, and he laughed when Stiles asked for a to-go box for what was left of his fries when Derek was done with his food. Derek paid, and they got drinks to go, and then they were headed to the Hale house. 

The rest of the pack was already there. Derek had Stiles read him the rest of the texts between the pack that he ignored while they ate. Stiles found them funny in only a way that someone like that would. 

Deaton was standing in the living room when they entered the house. Derek kept Stiles behind him. 

"That pack was killed by Hunters yes but only the ones who refused to lay down arms and go in peacefully. Ten members survived with no injuries as soon as they put down weapons and surrendered. There are eight that were not mentioned in the article. The Hunter council put out the word that the pack had taken the Spark six months ago and tried to force an Emissary bond between them, and then it all went to chaos when that Spark killed the Alpha for trying to force a Mate bond on him." Deaton looked up at Derek. "Which is part of why your next-to-be Alpha tried to get you all to calm down when you didn't have all of the information. I want to know how you have that information."

"Yes, Derek," Talia said as she turned to look at him. 

"Because the Spark came home." 

"Came home? Not went home. That makes it sound like the Spark lives here," Laura said with a grin on her face. 

Talia looked at Laura and then at the rest of the pack. Derek could see the moment that she noticed that Derek's little pack within the pack was all closer to where he was than where they were. It was a divide. "And you what? Promises this Spark protection?"

"Something like that. I did what you would do for any member of the pack. Chris Argent is packing up his house along with his husband, and they will be here in a few days." 

Talia growled, and she stood up. "Peter is not allowed in this county."

"Uncle Peter?" Cora asked. 

It devolved from there with the family all screaming at each other. It was getting out of hand, but it was just verbal at the moment. Derek heard the door open up behind him, but he didn't look to see who it was. The wards that were on the house would stop anyone who had ill intent from crossing through. He felt the person's finger glance over his back, but they were touching Stiles more than anyone. Then the smell of gun oil and a few other things came over. It was the Sheriff. 

"Were they raised by wolves?" Noah asked before he stepped around Derek. 

Derek made a motion, and his pack all shut up and moved over toward him. Noah stepped into the middle of the room, between the two sets. He whistled so loud that even though Derek knew it was coming, he winced. There was no putting the cat back in the bag at that point because two of the pack were shifted into their Beta form when they looked at the Sheriff. 

"Oh, good, you do have manners. So what is this about? I got seven noise complaint calls." 

That shut up the few who were growling at him. He didn't even back down at that, so Derek figured that Noah had a spine of something stronger than steel. 

"So who exactly here has an issue with my son coming home after being kidnapped and nearly forcibly mated to a man who was just over twice his age and would then have to spend the rest of his life like that?" Noah asked. 

It was like the other half of the pack was just now noticing that Stiles was there with Derek. 

"Sheriff," Talia started, but Noah turned his head to look at her. 

"I've learned a lot about the supernatural in the years since Stiles' Spark manifested to protect him. That's why he's such a strong mage. His entire magic was a response to him being attacked. It'll do a lot of things to make sure that he's safe. It can be dampened, though, and that's how that man got a hold of my son. The FBI is on their way here to talk to him as a victim. The supernatural side of the BAU will be talking to him, as well as this pack. They want to make sure he's not going to a worse situation by going with the first pack that he found. I would like to tell them that he's safe, but I am not sure that he is given how you all are acting. Now, what are we doing to do about this?"

It seemed like Noah had sucked all of the words out of them. Where the pack had so many words before when they could yell at each other, they were all silent now. Staring at a man that they were just figuring out had been lying to them for years about knowing what they were. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Noah asked.

Derek realized that he was looking at Talia. 

The sound of feet on the stairs had Derek looking to see his father coming down. He stopped and took in what the room looked like, and then his eyes narrowed in on Stiles. His face split into a grin. 

"Stiles, lovely to see you are home. Though you look like you got into a fight with the garden hose again."

"Nah, just a pack of wolves that wouldn't take me telling them no."

Gregory Hale's eyes widened in shock for a second before crinkling in a smile. "Well, I'm sure that we can do something about that. You are sort of an honorary Hale anyway."

"More than that," Derek said. 

"Excuse me?" Talia asked. 

"He's more than an honorary Hale. Or at least he will be as soon as we both feel that we can complete the mating ceremony."

"Which I would do right now," Stiles said. He slipped an arm around Derek's stomach and propped his chin on Derek's shoulder. "The other one can wait, right, Deaton?"

"Of course, we would need time to transfer all of the wards on the house."

"Actually, I'd prefer to just start from scratch. My Spark doesn't like other people's wards, and they act wonky when I try and take over others. Master Stephan tried for two years to work out something that would work, but he could never get it."

"You think he's going to be our Emissary?" Talia asked.

"It's the only reason he went to the best schools," Noah said. 

Talia looked shocked at that. 

"Talia, Master Stephan is the oldest of the Druid order. He runs everything magical. He came out of retirement to teach the Spark we all heard about, which was young Mister Stilinski here." Deaton looked happy. Deaton was a good man who was tired. Protecting and being the Emissary to a wolf pack like the Hale's was a lot of work. 

Derek watched his father finally come down the stairs and walked over toward Talia. He said something that Derek didn't even try and listen in on. Talia slumped down a little bit and nodded. 

"Deaton, how soon can the power transfer ritual be ready?"

"I could do it now, Greg. I've kept the components on hand since Derek turned eighteen."

"Stiles, how soon can you take care of the wards?" Greg asked.

"Not today, but if I rest today and eat, I can do it tomorrow."

"What about the mating ceremony?"

"I'd prefer to do that before I take over the wards, but again, not today."

"So mating ceremony at Derek's loft tomorrow then wards the day after, and then on the third, you and Derek ascend as Pack Alpha and Emissary." 

"Sure," Derek said. He knew that his mother was getting tired. It was part of why the pack was so volatile at the moment. Even without any of them wanting to become Alpha, they were challenging Talia with all of their issues. It was part of why Derek kept his part of the pack away. They never challenged him over things like that. Who got the last cookie or slice of pizza, yes but never anything that impacted the pack.

"Good. I'll handle things here," Greg said before he smiled at Derek. "You handle things on your end. Noah, we can discuss a few things if you have the time. I see you are in your uniform."

"Just got off my shift, Greg. Maybe we can hit the links?" Noah asked.

"Sure. I have my clubs in the trunk of my car."

"Mine is at the clubhouse. I rent a locker there for them so that I don't have to carry them around with how much I swap vehicles. So an hour?"

"That sounds great."

"When did our dads become golfing buddies?" Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.

"I have no clue." 

"The world's gonna end."

Derek could only nod and agree.

* * *

Derek looked at his uncle as he slipped out of the cab of the Uhaul that held all of Stiles' things from his apartment. The pair had taken their sweet time getting across the country, and Derek wasn't sure why. Stiles had talked to them when they had finally started to make their way to them, but he hadn't shared what was being said. Peter was across the distance and hugging Derek before Derek could even think of taking a step toward him. 

There was the sound of laughter, and Derek got a good look at Stiles' back as he rushed to hug the Hunter. 

"Emissary and Mate all rolled into one?" Peter asked. 

"Yes. How do you feel about coming home all the way?" Derek asked.

"Your mother will never let me back into the pack, not after marrying a Hunter."

"It's a good thing that I don't hold the same kind of issue, right?" Derek asked. He flashed his eyes at Peter, seeing the red reflection in his Uncle's blue eyes when his eyes flared. 

"What in the hell happened?"

"Stiles became the Emissary, but he would only do it with his Mate as Alpha. Mother has been tired for a while but unwilling to change over until an Emissary that I would be able to work with came along. We've had a whirlwind of a week with Stiles taking over the wards on the house and every other ward in the town and then breaking them down and putting them up again. Then Mating, then the power change. It's enough that I feel like I need to sleep for a week, but he's a ball of energy." Derek looked at where Stiles was telling Chris something, and his hands were moving.

"Chris feels fatherly toward him, protects him as if he were Allison. I knew that he knew the Spark, but that was about it. He knew I would never do anything with that information, but he still never told."

There was the whoop of the siren from a cop car, and Derek looked to see Noah pulling up. 

"It's fine," Peter said. 

"I-" Derek started, but he stopped when Peter pulled away from him, and then both he and Chris headed toward the cruiser as Noah stepped out. Derek got to watch Peter as he scent marked Noah before Chris kissed him. Stiles just laughed before rushing over to hug his father. 

"Stiles," Peter said as he reached out to pull Stiles away. "You can't just hug strange men."

"Peter, I feel that I forgot a few things," Chris said with a grin on his lips. "Though I guess it would be hard for you to figure it out given you've never met Stiles. Stiles is not his first name. It's a nickname off of his last, which is Stilinski. This is his father." 

Derek started to laugh as Peter just looked between Stiles and his father, where Stiles was still hugging him. His father had been busy with the FBI over the last week as they worked out things with not only that case but a few others that the FBI was taking over and going to solve so that the Beacon Country Sheriff's department had less black marks on their record. Other than being there for the Mating Ceremony, his father had been absent. 

"That's why you told me that Chris and Peter wouldn't move into the empty loft that I have," Derek said.

"Yup. Dad's already got plans to turn my old room into an office for Chris to use for Argent Arms. He's been dating the pair of them for two years now. I guess they met once when Chris and Peter slipped in here to discuss a hunt that they were doing at the edge of the county, and it just grew from there. Chris promised to keep Dad's identity secret just in case someone tried to use him to get to me. I didn't realize that he hadn't told Peter at all. You troll."

"Hey, when you live with one, you become one," Chris said. 

Peter was pouting, but he didn't seem to put out.

"I have pizza on the way, enough for two wolves, a bottomless pit Spark, and two lowly humans," Noah said as he finally let go of Stiles and pulled Chris in for a hug. 

Derek figured that his mother was going to throw a fit about that, but there was nothing that she could do. She was a pack Elder now, and while she could advise, there wasn't anything she could force to happen. Unless she was prepared to kill her own son and take the Spark like that. She never would. 

The five of them went up to the loft, and Stiles dropped onto the couch as soon as he was able to. He was still a little worn out from the wards and everything happening so fast, but Derek knew that he wanted to feel safe. With everything in the area warded the way he wanted, Stiles could rely on the pack to protect him. Which was pretty good as Derek was pretty sure that Laura and Cora would burn the world down to protect him before he was Derek's mate. 

Life was pretty hectic at the moment, but Derek knew they would settle down into something simple and happy after a while. Laura was his right hand, but Cora would do well as left, but she needed training, and that was going to come from Peter. 

"Happy?" Derek asked as he dropped down beside Stiles and raised his arm just as Stiles dove for him. 

"Of course. I'm back with my pack." Stiles closed his eyes, and Derek could feel him over the bond that he was going to nap. He would wake him up when it was time to eat. Their bond was fully settled, even without the sex to shore it up. They were taking things slowly, so slow that Derek was pretty sure the pack was going to strip them naked and lock them in their bedroom at some point to get rid of the UST. 

That game night had seemed like it was going to be hell with someone new added in, but it had turned out to be the best thing in the world, and Derek was grateful for it.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
